gnomechompskifandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dr. Frohman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gnome Chompski Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Supermutantslayer450 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supermutantslayer450 (Talk) 03:29, May 19, 2010 Re: IRC Please Hey, it's wikia-gnomechompski, but I see you already found it. I had the IRC tab open, and just got back on my computer, and saw the message. So, sorry for not being on, but if you will be on tomorrow, I will also, and Mike probably will, too. Plus, check out this page. Mike edited the picture to make it what it is now. I like it a lot. Also, check this out. Mike changed the vial color from green to red. Doesn't it look amazing?--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 05:18, May 19, 2010 (UTC) IRC not working Hey, I'm back online, but everytime I try to go to java.freenode.net, it takes a long time, then says "Internet explorer cannot display this webpage". If you have any solutions, that'd be great.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 04:22, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I think I'm gonna make dog tags in memory of Bill.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 04:41, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Valve quiz What Valve character are you? 1). Your preferred environment is… *An airport. +1 F *A small town. +1 L *A forest. +1 Z *A city. +1 B *A casino. +1 N *A swamp. +1 E *A parade street. +1 C *A night-life oriented town. +1 R *An abandoned town. +1 G *A Lab. +1 A 2). Preferred weapon is… *Molotov. +1 F *SMG. +1 L *Sniper Rifle. +1 Z *Assault Rifle. +1 B *Katana. +1 N *Guitar. +1 E *Auto Shotgun. +1 C *AK-47. +1 R *Crowbar. +1 G *Arm cannon. +1 A 3). When you die, it will be… *With you screaming for help. +1 F *With a smile on your face. +1 L *Crying for lost friends. +1 Z *By sacrificing yourself for your friends. +1 B *Blaming someone else. +1 N *Telling silly stories. +1 E *Surrounded by your favorite foods. +1 C *On TV. +1 R *Saving a gnome. +1 G *Falling in water. +1 A 4). You like to wear… *Vests. +1 F *Business wear. +1 L *A jacket and jeans. +1 Z *Army fatigues. +1 B *A suit. +1 N *A grease monkey outfit. +1 E *A football jersey. +1 C *A band T-shirt. +1 R *Power suit. +1 G *Prisoner suit. +1 A 5). Your favorite thing to say when you are angry is… *Bullshit!. +1 F *SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!. +1 L *Crap!. +1 Z *Bull-fricken-horse-shit!. +1 B *Dumbshit!. +1 N *Hogwash!. +1 E *Aw crumb!. +1 C *Sweet Jesus!. +1 R *”silence”. +1 G *''bloop. +1 A 6). You live a life of… *Riding and stealing +1 F *Working for the weekend. +1 L *Relaxation. +1 Z *Paranoia and readiness. +1 B *Flashy lights and gambling. +1 N *Normalcy. +1 E *Exercise and teaching . +1 C *Media coverage. +1 R *Fighting. +1 G *Puzzle solving. +1 A 7). Your fear level… *Is low, but can skyrocket in the right situation. +1 F *Is fairly low, but can raise. +1 L *Is about medium, but can lower or rise depending on the situation. +1 Z *Constantly low. +1 B *Fearless. +1 N *Is high and can go higher. +1 E *Medium, but only goes lower. +1 C *Constantly between low and medium . +1 R *Low and doesn’t rise. +1 G *Non-existent. +1 A 8). You generally feel… *Angry. +1 F *Happy. +1 L *Confident. +1 Z *Tired. +1 B *Conceded. +1 N *Optimistic. +1 E *Hungry. +1 C *Ambitious. +1 R *Nervous. +1 G *Trapped. +1 A 9). Your favorite color… *Red. +1 F *White. +1 L *Pink. +1 Z *Green. +1 B *Purple. +1 N *Yellow. +1 E *Gold. +1 C *Brown. +1 R *Orange. +1 G *Blue. +1 A 10). You feel safest… *Surrounded by booze. +1 F *When you are working. +1 L *Around friends. +1 Z *Alone. +1 B *Surrounded by gamblers and other types of sleaze. +1 N *Doing what you love. +1 E *In school. +1 C *Watching TV. +1 R *Fighting. +1 G *Isolated. +1 A People: F: Francis L: Louis Z: Zoey B: Bill N: Nick E: Ellis C: Coach R: Rochelle G: Gordon Freeman A: Chell Now, add up the scores from you answers, and then find your answer. If you have a tie, consult below: Take you choices, then rate them “good” or “evil”. Then, choose which you are more on the side of, and that is your answer. Alone Intro Alone Intro :New York City was the most populated city in the U.S. It had over 11 million people living in it. It has always been known as a city for loud voices, traffic, and bright lights. On June 3, 2016, however, everything changed. :A virus unknown to scientists appeared in a single host. It stayed there, unknown and unharming. It soon spread like wildfire. It was both airborne and spread through contact. The virus raged through Manhattan, infecting most it came to. Only about 1 in every 100 thousand were immune. :They didn’t last long, though. When everyone around them were infected, they were soon killed. The virus turns all it comes in contact with into crazy, bloodthirsty monsters. You lose your humanity, your self-preservation. Your only thoughts are on killing anything that isn’t one of you. And those were the lucky ones. Some mutated further, becoming even more inhumane and horrible than those before them. New York City soon became drenched in blood and screams. :Well, mostly. I survived. Being alone like I was helped. Being paranoid helped even more. I always knew something like this would happen, so when the virus hit, I was prepared. I had built a shelter, stocked with food, water, weapons, and ammo. When the virus first hit, I hid. I was fine for a few weeks. I had books to occupy my time during the day, and the moans and yells of the infected at night. :I started to run low on food and water. I needed more, or I would die a slow, painful death. So, I left the shelter. The first day was fine. I remained uninfected, and scavenged some food. However, during the night, I heard infected attacking the door. They had found me, and my shelter was no longer safe. So, I left. Forever, this time. :I figured I’d leave and seek salvation in some other part of the United States. One catch, though. While I was hiding in my shelter, the army planned for a nation wide quarantine. They destroyed bridges, burned boats, and bombed airports. There was no way out. I’m a prisoner of this island. :As far as I know, I’m the last person alive in New York, probably the whole country. Maybe even in the entire world. I’m here, surrounded by countless monsters. It’s me, versus millions of infected. I think I like those odds. --With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 03:37, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Get back on the IRC Get back on the IRC. I figured you might be editing or reading wikis somewhere.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 04:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Don't know if you are on yet or not, but you aren't on the IRC, at least not the one I am on. So, could you get on if you are on the computer?--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 01:47, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Considering it is Monday today, I thought you might be on the computer tonight. However, I a mon the IRC, and you are not. So, if you ''are on the computer, GET ON THE IRC, FOOL! IWhoMadeASandwich ROAR. Look alive, Frohman. Your savior is back on the IRC--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 03:37, July 6, 2010 (UTC) IRC Please check the IRC every once in a while, huh?--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'''' ]] ROAR 02:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC)